


My Perfect Family

by crochetaway



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied miscarriage, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: They had always known they were family. When the Horcrux hunt pushes them together in ways they didn't expect, Hermione, Harry, and Ron decide that they only need each other.





	My Perfect Family

**Author's Note:**

> **Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 Fest! This is for my G1 square which was the prompt: Family.**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

_The third morning Hermione threw up in the toilet she knew that it wasn’t just the flu. She knew there was a charm, but honestly, she hadn’t really paid attention when Madam Pomfrey had shown them last year. Back then, she’d been single, with no hope of getting closer to her object of affection. She figured it would something she’d deal with later, after the war._

_The war wasn’t over and now Hermione found herself in a position she didn’t think she’d be in for at least another decade. It was Ron’s turn for watch and Harry was wearing the locket. It would be easier to fool Ron. She cleaned herself up and despite the nauseating feeling that invaded her senses, she stood, getting dressed in a hurry. She dug through her beaded bag until she came across the handful of Muggle bills she had stuffed in there. They were depleted, but Hermione was pretty sure she had enough for what she needed._

_Harry was sleeping fitfully in the corner and Hermione slipped out of the tent. She smiled softly at Ron._

_“Going to try and find something to eat,” Hermione said, indicated the forest around them._

_“Need help?” Ron asked as he scrambled to his feet._

_Hermoine shook her head. “You stay here for watch. Harry’s sleeping.”_

_“Right,” Ron nodded. He crossed the small clearing and pulled Hermione in close for a hug. Hermione buried her nose into his chest. He smelled of just Ron. Of home and comfort and safety. But she had to know. She’d be quick about it and disguise her hair. Nobody would see her._

_“Be back in a bit,” Hermione said, kissing the corner of his mouth._

_She slipped outside of the wards she had erected and walked to the nearest tree. Transfiguring a dull-red ribbon out of a broken branch on the ground, she wrapped it around the trunk to give her a mark of where the tent was and walked through the woods until she was out of hearing distance. She Apparated away as quietly as she could manage._

_The Muggle town she’d chosen specifically because she knew it was sleepy and she remembered the Muggle chemist shop, having gone there once with her mum when they’d been on vacation in the area._

_She had just enough money to purchase the test. “Good luck,” the clerk called after her as she rushed out of the store. Hermione slipped around the side of the building and the moment she was sure she was alone, she Apparated back to the forest. She couldn’t have been gone longer than twenty minutes or so, but the entire time, her heart had been beating wildly in her chest._

_The ribbon was still in place at the tree and Hermione pulled it off, ending the transfiguration charm on it before dropping the stick to the ground again. She slipped back through the wards, startling Ron. He had stood, and pointed his wand in her direction before Hermione pushed her hood off her face._

_“Hey,” she smiled at him._

_“That was quick,” Ron frowned._

_“Yeah, I, uh, forgot something in the tent.” Hermione couldn’t believe she hadn’t thought to actually go and look for food. “Be right back.”_

_She hurried to the small loo in the tent and closed the door tightly. It was the only room in the tent that was actually closed off. Harry had still been on the bed when she had hurried in. She hoped he was still asleep._

_Hermione flicked her fingers against her thigh as she counted down the seconds in her head, waiting for the test to be complete. She didn’t look at it. She couldn’t look at it. Mostly, she really, really hoped it would say it was negative._

_Finally, three hundred seconds had passed and Hermione opened her eyes. Two lines. She scrambled for the package. Two lines meant pregnant._

_“Oh, Merlin,” she murmured, feeling sick to her stomach again. Oh, fuck, what was she going to do? She was in the middle of a war! She couldn’t tell Harry and Ron, they’d make her stay back. They wouldn’t let her fight. Or… shit. Even worse. She had no idea whose child it was. Spending hours and hours together alone in a tent...well who could blame them? They were teenagers and scared all of the time. They took comfort in each other._

_“Hermione?” Harry called from outside the bathroom. Hermione opened the door to face him. It’s not like she could hide it. They would figure it out._

_“Hey,” Hermione nodded at him. “Uh, can you get Ron? I, um, I have something I should tell you.”_

_Harry furrowed his brow, but nodded and left the tent. He returned moments later with Ron._

_“What’s going on, Hermione?” Ron asked as he led her over to the small table in the kitchen area of the tent. They sat in the chairs and Hermione clasped her hands tightly in her lap._

_“I didn’t think it could happen,” Hermione whispered. “My period has been irregular since Dolohov cursed me, and Madam Pomfrey had thought that perhaps the curse made me infertile, but…”_

_“Wait, are you saying you’re pregnant?” Harry asked._

_Hermione nodded, still gazing at her hands, unable to look up at them._

_“Blimey,” Ron swore. He settled one of his large hands on her back, rubbing it slightly, and Hermione felt her entire body relax._

_“Hey,” Harry said, reaching forward and grasping one of her hands. “Look at me.”_

_Gathering all of her Gryffindor courage, Hermione chanced a look up to see that he was grinning at her. “I’ve always wanted a family.”_

_“But, I don’t know—”_

_“It doesn't matter,” Ron said from the other side. “The three of us have always been family. It doesn’t matter whose kid it is. It’s ours. All of ours.”_

_That’s when Hermione burst into tears. Harry and Ron both comforted her, but neither could keep their grins to themselves. Hermione was just so relieved that they weren’t mad at her. She was even more relieved when she realized they weren’t going to make her leave them._

_“You have to stay with us,” Harry said. “You belong with us. I don’t want you off somewhere where I can’t protect you. Where I can’t be with you.”_

_“I’m in complete agreement,” Ron replied._

_That night, they took her to bed and showed her just how much they wanted her to stay with them._

* * *

A year later, and the memory was less bittersweet. Hermione lifted her head from the Pensieve and settled back onto the sofa.

“Hey,” Harry said, propping his shoulder against the doorway. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Hermione nodded, smiling. Even though she could feel the tears tracking down her cheeks. “Yeah, I think I am.”

“Good,” Harry smiled. He crossed the room and helped her stand. It was getting harder, the further along she was in this second pregnancy. “Good,” he said again and kissed first her forehead, then her lips.

“Starting without me?” Ron asked from the doorway. Hermione didn’t pull away from Harry, she just waved Ron over to join them.

“Love you,” Hermione said as Harry began kissing down the column of her throat.

“Love you too,” Ron replied, his hands making quick work of her blouse, cupping her growing belly. “Love all three of you.”

Harry grinned at them. “My perfect family,” he murmured, pressing a kiss first to Ron’s lips, then Hermione’s. Hermione hummed her agreement. It was perfect.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
